The demand for the installation of fiber optic telecommunications cables within existing building structures, for example multiple dwelling units (MDU's), has recently increased. However, providing for such installations can be challenging using conventional optical fiber installation techniques and standard optical fiber cable sizes. For example, pulling long riser cables in buildings with congested cable pathways can be extremely difficult and time consuming. At the concentration points of the cables, for example, a basement, many times the fiber density is too high to provide for adequate organization and can also present a fire hazard. Due to this congestion, the number of cable splicing locations increases, especially where congestion prevents the use of pre-connectorized cables. This further increases costs and also increases the skill level requirement for field installers. Additionally, winding techniques used for conventionally sized fiber optic cables can be problematic when applied to winding fiber optic cables of a smaller dimension and of the type that may be more suitable for installation in a pre-existing building structure with limited available space.